


Sooner Rather Than Later

by hulafreaky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes out to open seas to search for the one thing that may save his and the lives of others. However, he's surprised when he hits the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Rather Than Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English blog.. Just a short little ficlet.. Obviously based off of Sherlock :) Hope you like it!

The map was clear; this is where he would find it. He just hadn't expected that he'd have to get wet. Reluctantly, he swam out to the giant concrete circle. He looked down into it but couldn't see the bottom. He sighed., took a deep breath, and dove in. He was a bit late; probably should have started looking sooner. He kept swimming, hoping, praying that he wouldn't run out of breath before he found it; found that one item that would save his life. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find it.

Deeper and deeper he swam; only him, the water, and the darkness. He couldn't deny it. He was scared; scared for his life and the lives that depended on him finding it. His boss, who was also a good ally; his landlady, who was never his housekeeper but acted like a grandmother; his best friend, an army doctor who started off just searching for a flatmate but befriending the strangest man he has ever met; and his pathologist, the woman he loved, the woman who helped him fake his death. He always said that sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side; however, this feeling that he had for the four people that mattered most in his life was definitely sentiment. Not only sentiment though; it was more than just that. It was love. And love is what motivated him to dive into the darkness and the loneliness of that hole.

There was an evil man behind all of this. An evil man that always wore dark suits. He calls himself a consultant criminal when he's really just a twisted being who is simply bored. Because of the damnable man's boredom, he has to swim deep into the lie of being dead; the lie that he was a fake; the lie stating he never cared or loved anything but his work. The deep hole that the evil man made him jump into was not just a simple underwater cave of obscurity. No, it was much more than that. It was the hole where he stored all his fears and thoughts about anything he sought to be ill-important. Now, this wicked, horrible man was making him reach for it because that was what was keeping him alive. In order to not be alone in the darkness, he had to face his fear of being just that; alone.

Suddenly, he saw a strange light in the middle of the black hell he was in. He kicked his feet as fast as he could, praying that that light was the thing that could help him get back to the people he loved. As he got closer and closer, he realized what it was. A simple piece of paper sealed in a bag with a flash light shining on it. He quickly grabbed that bag and carefully examined the paper. His grip loosened once the writing scribbled on it had processed in his brain. He slowly started to run out of breath and as he looked up to the exit of this hole. He knew it was too far and too late. He just closed his eyes; the tears falling from them blended in with the same water that was filling his lungs. As darkness slowly surrounded him, he took a glance at the paper that meant the end of this life.

_You're too late. But don't worry, you'll see them soon._


End file.
